Total Drama Assassin
by Finnceline3940
Summary: Well it's been a few months after TDAS and Gwen finds herself thinking about Trent having realized how awsome of a guy he was but once she finds him and repair their broken relationship will she be able to handle that Trent follows a certain Creed that has been in his family for a few centuries. (RATED M FOR: LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE) (also mentions passed assassins)
1. Chapter 1

**YO MY PEEPS! Ok this is for people who are fans of the Total Drama series this story is a GxT story I'm a huge fan of this Gwen x Trent and this story is about what happened after they broke up and as for fans of my other story LOVE FOR A DARK QUEEN I promise chapter 7 will be up soon (sorry people I had to reload the story I wasn't happy with it at first and I know a few people felt the same so here is the newest version of the story intro) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: I love you**

It's been almost three months since Gwen was on TDAS and she's noticed how Trent hasn't attended anything Total Drama related and no matter what anyone did no one could get a hold of Trent not by mail, email, phone text, Facebook, etc. But there was a person in the group of worried friends that was affected the most by it was the Goth girl that had loved him, broke his heart, and stabbed him in the back. Her relationship with Duncan end badly when he kept trying to get Courtney's attention as if he still wanted to be with her but Gwen didn't hold a grudge against Courtney like the CIT did for Gwen and in the end of TDAS they were friends again. Back to the main problem nobody can find Trent and even though he lives in the same town as her, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Zoey, Mike, and Cody (thanks to a relocation program to hide him from Sierra).

**Gwen's POV**

She was sitting in her room thinking and drawing in her sketch book but her mind kept drifting back to Trent. She realized after TDAS that she still had feelings for Trent and she need to tell him. "Damn it I want to tell him but how can I tell him he has just disappeared" I decided to go take a walk to my secret spot in the woods by the lake I love going to be alone with my thoughts. I got ready seeing as it was winter I wore my black denim jacket and a scarf. I walked down stairs "Bye mom I'm going out for a bit" I said as I walked out the door

"Ok Gwen be safe" she said as I walked out the door and down the street to the woods to my secret spot by the lake but as I got close I could her someone playing a guitar and as I got closer I could see who it was "Trent" I whispered as I hid in some bushes "Oh my god what is he doing here?" I was thinking to myself as I watched him from the bushes he looked so different his whole look had changed he wore white hooded jacket with black jeans and a pair of black leather arm braces as he was smoking a cigarette 'I still can't believe he smokes' she said a little annoyed at him.

He played on black electric guitar odd seeing as I've only ever seen him play his acoustic guitar but none the less one think kept coming to mind 'He looks so hot' she shook her head and got her hormones under control. A blushed appeared from slight embarrassment and it was very easily on my pale skin and knowing this made me blush even more. The music he was playing was a little darker then I remember almost depressing I sat there in the bushes listening and watching him.

**Trent's POV**

I was out in the woods sitting by the lake, jamming on my new guitar and smoking a cigarette and as I flicked it into the lake so not to start a fire and I started to play on of my favorite songs by one my favorite band.

**(Him: No Love)**

**Forever and ever!**

**Shadows grow taller,**  
**And I'm sleeping on my scars**  
**Lonely, I hold her**  
**And crave for your warmth**  
**(And it hurts hard)**

**There's no love,**  
**No love will be enough**  
**for what I'm feeling**  
**No love**  
**No love will be the end**  
**of this dreaming of you**

**Hell is freezing over**  
**And the light is long gone**  
**And I wonder where you are**

**There's no love**  
**No love will be enough,**  
**for what I'm feeling**  
**No love**  
**No love will be the end**  
**of this dreaming of you**

**We're the stars**  
**In the drawing of the flame**  
**Making love to the rain**

**There's no love**  
**No love will be enough,**  
**for what I'm feeling**  
**No love**  
**No love will be the end**  
**of this dreaming of you**

I stood up and opened my guitar case I had put into a hole so I can bury it and I put everything that reminded me of Gwen and almost everything that reminded me of TD even my old guitar and closed the case with everything inside of it and buried it.

**Gwen' POV**

As I listened I realized he was still hurting a bit and I could tell I had something to do with that. I continued watching him as he stood up and flicked his cigarette into the lake and walk over to his guitar case and bury it. I waited until he left and when he did I crawled out of the bush and rubbed my legs to wake them up when "It's about time you come out" I turned to see Trent as his face lite up with surprise "Hi Trent" I said with a shy little wave.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" he said with a hint of joy but also hurt and possibly anger. "I usually come out here to be a lone this is my secret spot, but a better question is where the heck have you been everyone is worried sick about you!" I scolded him.

He turned away "Look don't worry about it I've been busy ok" he said with a hint of annoyance "You could've at least kept in contact with us!" I scolded him a bit more "What does it matter to you what I do?! You're not my girlfriend, mom, aunt, or grandmother so why are you getting so upset about this?" he said with venom in his voice which kind of shook me but was getting annoyed and said "Because I love you!" and as soon as I said that I covered my mouth with both hands and blushed.

**Trent's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard Gwen still loves me this has to be a joke or something "If this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing" he said with venom in his voice. "I'm not joking around with you Trent I love you ok is that so hard to believe" she pleaded with me "Because first you broke up with me for throwing those challenges for you, then you ratted me out to my team and told me to kick me off, and even after you told me before that you didn't have any feelings for Duncan you started dating him and before you say that we were broken up by then it don't cause it doesn't matter"

"I didn't need you to do that for me I probably could have gotten to the finals with you if you hadn't gotten all obsessive over me" I told him in response "You could have just told me that from the start! You know what forget it I'm done with you and TD" he said with coldness in his voice "Wait Trent please don't go" she said pleading with me to stay "Why?" I said to her but my heart broke a bit when I saw her start to tear up don't get me wrong I was pissed and annoyed but it really hits me hard to make or see a woman crying.

"I love you Trent and I don't want to be without you anymore" she said hiding her face with her hands but then something gonged on me she wouldn't even be safe around me even if we did get back together she isn't an assassin and she would definitely wouldn't be able to handle a Templar in a fight. No I would never forgive myself if she was killed just because of me no to protect her I have to break her heart.

"I don't care" I said as coldly as I could and started walking away trying to drown out her crying 'I'm doing this to protect her' I thought to myself but it was taking every ounce of my energy to keep myself from going back to her.

**Gwen's POV **

After he left I just broke down "I blew it I had him and I just tossed him aside. Why just cause he was trying to help me get further in the competition" I told myself then I remembered the guitar case and when I did I went over to the spot, dug it up, and held on to it finding comfort in it for some reason probably cause it was his and as I held it I continued crying not even caring about my make up running.

**Trent's POV**

After I left her there crying I started to tear up too. I wanted to go back and hug her but my body wouldn't let me I knew I was beyond cold and I'm starting to regret it. I couldn't lie to myself I still loved her and I will protect her no matter what even if it means sacrificing myself to do so.

I turned around and started running back to where I left her crying tears streaming down my face. I saw her crying her eyes out I walked over to her slowly "Gwen?" I said in a sweet and gentle tone as I kneeled in front of her as she looked at me with a look of shock on her face "T-Trent?" I pushed the guitar case out of her hands and hugged her as tight as possible making sure not to crush her and as I did I whispered into her ear "Gwen I love you"

**Gwen's POV**

I couldn't believe it he came back and said it. I hugged him back and as I pulled back far enough to stay in his arms while I looked at him "*sniff* Trent I'm sorry I hurt you like that *sniff*I won't ever let you go again because I love you too much to do that again" I said still crying not tears of sorrow but of joy "Please don't cry anymore Gwen pretty girls shouldn't cry" he said gently wiping my tears away and caressing my cheek causing me to blush as he kissed me oh how I missed his lips and as I kissed him I could feel my legs go weak

**Trent's POV**

I held her tightly as I kissed her sweet lips not wanting for this moment to end until I started running out of air so pulled back to catch my breath "I missed doing that" I said as I stood up helping her up "So what do we do now?" I asked curious as to what she wanted to do "I don't know want to go get something to eat?" she suggested I looked at her "Nah I'm not really hungry" and just as I said that my stomach growled so loud she chuckled "I don't think this agrees with you Trent" she said poking my stomach "Well what about you?" I said asking her "I'm not really hungry either" she said only for me to poke her stomach making it growl even loader then mine then we both started laughing uncontrollably.

**Gwen's POV**

As we both laughed I woke up on the outdoor sofa on my porch still holding the guitar case wondering how I got there and I looked down his jacket was covering me

_~Flashback~_

**_Trent's POV_**

_I went back an hour later after realizing I dropped my wallet and when I got back to that same spot she was a sleep shivering from the cold and grasping onto the guitar case like her life depended on it. I couldn't just leave her there to freeze I took my jacket off and covered he as I picked her up and carried her home I didn't want to explain to her mom why she was unconscious or as to why she was crying so I left her on a little outdoor sofa I left my jacket with her to keep her warm and decided to let her keep the guitar case filled with stuff of us and I walked home after I left a little note on the case and knowing she was sleeping in a safer place then in the woods_

_~Flashback End~_

**Gwen's POV**

"It was just a dream" I said starting to cry again and I saw a little note on the guitar case I started reading it was from Trent

_~Trent's note to Gwen~_

_Gwen the woods isn't a safe place to take a nap ha-ha especially during winter so I brought you home keep the guitar case and what is in it I'll pick up my jacket later kk _

I blushed and chuckled thinking he still loved me but I got to face facts he's a good guy I started tearing up realizing he was just being a good person and just making sure I was safe I stood up and when I walked in my little brother Jeremy came running downstairs to bug me about where I went.

"Hey Gwen where did you go were you with your bo…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw me with tears still running down my cheeks "Gwen what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked a bit worried. I wiped my tears "Um nothing where's mom?" I said trying to change the subject "She had to work late she left some food for you in the fridge" he said still looking worried "No thanks I'm not really hungry I just want to go to bed" I said walking but the stairs.

"Gwen whose guitar is that?" he said curious as to whose it was "I um found it in the woods" I said starting to tear up again but not facing him "Gwen?" I turned to see what he wanted as he hugged me "I love you sis" that put smile on my face seeing as how rare it is for him to say that "I love you too squirt" I said hugging him back.

After a few minutes of hugging my little brother I went upstairs. I sat on the floor as I opened the case to see what was in it. As I opened it I could see several sheets of paper with songs he had written about me, along with some pictures of us and his guitar I couldn't help but start crying seeing all the stuff he tried to bury I closed the case and hid it under my bed. I crawled into bed and started snuggling the black teddy bear my dad got me before he passed away a 7 years ago and I started to drift off still crying soaking my pillow with tears and make up.

**Trent's POV**

When I got home I went straight up to my room thinking about what happened today "Did she really mean what she said that she still loved me I mean she was crying when she said that was she being honest or was she just toying with me?" I said to myself and as I did my little sister Alice was listening to me from the door when I suddenly heard her.

"Trent don't cut yourself anymore" she said not coming in "I um… um" she slowly opened the door I could see her crying as she walked over to me "Trent please don't do that anymore" she said crying her little eyes out "I don't cut myself " I said trying to lie but it didn't work "Stop lying you always do it when you think of Gwen not to mention the red stains on the carpet by your feet" I caved and hugged her she hugged me back.

"Ok Alice I won't do this anymore so here take these and get rid of them for me ok" I said opening a drawer and giving her a small container of razor blades. This made her smile "Ok Trent thank you" she said walking out of the room but before she left she spoke up one more time "Trent?" she said softly "Yeah?" I replied "She wasn't lying when I could tell every time I watched one of the aftermath I could see her face when you didn't show up you should talk to her" she said leaving the room to get rid of the razor leaving me something to think about.

I turned on the T.V and looked on the DVR to find one of the recorded after math episodes. I found one from three weeks ago and what Alice said was true when they called my name for me to walk on stage I could see the smile on her face disappear.

I looked at other two recent aftermaths that came out after I was eliminated and it was the same I turned off the T.V and laid down. I laid there looking at the ceiling with my headphones on thinking about what happened and decided to go talk to her tomorrow as I drifted off listening to this band from Finland called H.I.M I started listening and I loved the way their music sounded as soon as the fourth sound started I was out like a light.

**I know please don't be mad at me for making her suffer a bit but I thought it would make a good beginning to this story and don't worry the other "ORIGINAL" characters will show up later on in the story except Chris and Chef Idk haven't decided leave good reviews if you want to find out what happens next and I know it short this was just an introduction for the whole story bye: 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo people here is chapter 2 I'm going to continue the story I really hope more people will review my story and I'd really like some constructive criticism from more experienced writers but any who here is chapter 2 _**

**Chapter 2: Together again**

**Trent's POV**

_***Flashback (or Dream)***_

_~I was floating in a cloud or white mist when I heard a voice that made me so happy "Hey look who it is" I turned to see who it was but I already knew "Hey Grandpa" I said hugging him wanting to cry a bit but I kept my flood gates closed._

_He hugged me back "Oh I've missed you to Trent but I need to tell you something and so do my friends here we are here to guide you" he said as I backed up then saw passed and very famous assassins standing behind him "Trent these are the passed assassins that have played a big part in the order first there is Altair ibn la ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze they played a very big parts in the order in their times._

"_Ok who are the other two" I said pointing to the other two assassins "These to Trent are your great, great, great, great, grandfather Ratonhnhaké:ton or as many called him in his time Connor Kenway and your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Edward James Kenway" I couldn't believe my eyes or ears some of the most famous assassins were right in front of me._

"_Now that formalities are out of the way we need to talk Trent" my grandfather spoke up "About what?" I asked knowing where this was headed "About that poor girl whose heart you broke" of course "Look I know what you're gonna say" I said lowering my head in shame "Oh do you now?" he said in a questioning tone "Yes". _

"_Then tell me why did you break that young girl's heart for?" he said then I looked at him and the others "To keep her safe" I told him but he just chuckled "Safe you say well she wouldn't be safe at all even if the Templars knew who you were" he said and that hit me they don't know who I am? "What do you mean if they knew who I am" "just like I said they don't know you identity but they do know you've caused a lot of trouble for them."_

_Then one of my great grandfathers spoke "Aye lad just like he said so keep your identity a secret, because____ they will do anything to reach there goals_" said Edward "From killing your family to prove a point" said Ezio "To tracking down the woman you love and using knowledge of her whereabouts as a way to threaten you into submitting" said Edward "To attacking a child and your home" said Connor.

_I looked at them with such respect for what they went through "You see Trent as you get older you'll truly understand how dangerous the life of an assassin is for both you, your family, and your friends. That's why I trained you to do the job quick and quiet with no trails to lead back to you how do you think I got to live to be as old as I was huh? Or how about the fact not a single one of my loved ones has been hurt or killed by the Templars?" _

_He had a good point and he did teach me everything I know "So go make that young lady and yourself happy" he said with seriousness in his tone "Ok grandpa I will I know what I have to do now" I said as my grandfather crossed his arms and smirked "Good now before you go I want you to have my some of my things Trent and I would be proud to pass my blades onto you" he said as I was completely caught off guard with that.  
_

"_Really?" I asked as he nodded "Yes my boy I was going to anyways but I died before I could tell you. Now remember this in my home where I'm sure your grandma would love a visit from you, there is a hidden door which I told her not to tell you about but to let you figure it out for yourself, but anyways the hidden door is under the stair case leading to basement there you have to find a loose cinderblock and once you find it there will be an opening for a certain coin like key" he said with a wink "Your medallion!" "No Trent your medallion once the key has been put in place the door will open to my arsenal and training area. Now it looks like your about to wake up so remember there Creed and the three tenets._

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted." spoke Altair, "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." Said Connor, "Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd." Said Edward, "Never compromise the Brotherhood" said Ezio "Well Trent our times up but just so you know we'll be watching over you and that young lass you love" he said giving me one more hug._

"_One more thing Trent about the key you'll need your blade to turn it" he said as he turned and walked away with the others "Grandpa Wait!"~_

I shot up in bed breathing heavily and in a cold sweat but I knew what I had to do today. So as soon as I got up I took a shower and got dressed. I put on my favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt, a pair of black jeans, and white hoodie then ran downstairs "Bye mom I'll be back later" I told my mom as I bolted out the door and down the street.

I realized I did love her and what she did to me I could forgive her for that. I just wanted to be with her again and as ran I suddenly found myself on her porch and I knocked. Her little brother opened the door and gave me a look that could kill "You got some nerve coming here after making Gwen cry" he said in an enraged tone "I know I know I'm sorry I just came to apologize to her so can I please talk to her?" I asked him in a pleading tone "Fine but you make her cry again I'll kick your ass" he said in a protective way "Fair enough" I agreed to what he said "HEY GWEN TRENT'S HERE!" he yelled calling to her to come downstairs

**Gwen' POV**

I had woken up around ten took a shower and got dressed in my usual outfit and I was on Facebook messaging Courtney and Bridgette, when I heard Jeremy call me to come downstairs because Trent was here I panicked a bit as I went downstairs wondering why he was here when I saw his jacket on my bed and I knew he was here to get his jacket. I picked it up and walked downstairs to give it to him "H-hi Trent here's your jacket" I said trying to hold back my tears "Gwen I'm was hoping to trade the jacket for this hoodie" I was confused when he said that "But wh…" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine.

I couldn't believe it I was surprised by the sudden kiss thinking it was another dream but it wasn't a dream and I soon started kissing him back. After two or three minutes of kissing him we pulled away to catch our breaths I touched my lips and I just couldn't believe what just happened "Gwen I love you and I'm sorry for making you cry yesterday but I want to know will you go out with me?" when he said that I slapped myself to make sure it wasn't a dream and when I did both him and Jeremy looked at me in a funny way. "I... I…" I couldn't hold back my tears of joy and I was speechless so I simply nodded.

**Trent's POV**

I saw her start to cry again and I thought she was going to say no but when I saw her nod "YES!" I yelled filled with so much excitement I actually did a back flip as she started to giggle "Remember what I said Trent" Jeremy said in a protective way "You've got nothing to worry about dude" I said as Gwen stood there wondering what we were talking about "What did he say Trent?" she asked me "I promised him that if I make you cry again I'd let him kick my ass" and as I said that Gwen shot her brother a look that showed she was annoyed with him.

My cell phone went off it was a text from my buddy Marko reminding me about getting a little more practice before the gig we had tonight "Ah crap Gwen I got to go" I said in a rushed tone "Really?" she said starting to look disappointed "Yeah I forgot my band and I got a gig to go to tonight so we need to get a little more practice in before we go on. You should totally come" as soon as I told her she smiled.

"Ok I'll be there" she said very excitedly "Ok it's at a place called the Abby here I have these wristbands to get in at the door I only have 6 left bring some friends ok" she nodded and took the wristbands and she gave one to Jeremy "It's at 7:00 PM ok" I said writing down the address and directions "Ok Trent I'll be there" she said smiling with excitement "Ok love you" I said giving her a kiss on the lips which made her blush "Love you too bye Trent. Oh wait the trade here's your jacket" she said with a shy little smile "and here is the hood I really like both but my jacket is better for these rainy seasons."

**Gwen's POV**

As soon as he left and I closed the door I let out a shriek that made Jeremy jump "What the hell Gwen?! You trying to give me a heart attack?" he said holding his chest. I started giggling "I'm sorry Jeremy I'm just really excited" I said putting on the wristband "Well calm down ok I don't need a heart attack I'm only 15" he said walking upstairs I just stood there looking at the wristband and I looked at the other four and I decided to invite Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ so I went upstairs I called Courtney and Bridgette to come over.

First Courtney "Hello?" she answered "OMG COURTNEY YOU HAVE TO COME OVER NOW" I said trying to hold my excitement "Ok calm down Gwen I'll be right over" "can you bring Bridgette" I told her "Wait Bridgette is already hanging with me" she told me right before I hung up "Good bring her too" "Ok Gwen we'll be right there" she said hanging up.

I sat at my computer for about ten minutes before the doorbell I stood up, ran downstairs, and open the door "Hi Gwen" said Courtney "Yeah Gwen what's up and I didn't think you wore white" Bridgette said as I realized I had put on Trent's sweater but blushed slightly and invited them upstairs "So what is so important Gwen?" Bridgette said curious as to why I couldn't tell them over the phone "Yeah Gwen what is it" Courtney said just as curious "You two are not going to believe happened but I talked to Trent!"

I told them and as I did they both looked at me shocked "Really?!" they said simultaneously I nodded "Yeah and he…" I blushed "He wants to give us another shot" and as soon as I told them they shrieked with excitement "I so happy for you Gwen" Bridgette said hugging me "That's great news to hear Gwen" Courtney said hugging me too.

"Thanks and he invited me to his gig tonight at a place called the Abby" I told them still kind of excited "Which reminds me he gave me these wristbands to get in here I already gave one to Jeremy" I said handing them each a wristband "Cool so how is Trent?" Bridgette said with a big grin "Well he has a different style now kind of like emo mixed with his old style" I said blushing "Really?" Courtney asked as I just nodded.

"Um so can you two help me find something good to wear?" I asked them blushing heavily "I don't really know what to wear for this but I want to wear something special" they both looked at me and giggled "Sure Gwen we'll help" Bridgette said putting and arm on my shoulder and we started looking through my closet.

**Trent's POV**

It was ten minutes to 7:00. Me and my band mates Marko, Antony, and Cory are about to go on and I was on edge waiting for Gwen to show up "Chill Trent she'll show up" Marko said trying to calm me down "Yeah I'm gonna have a smoke before we go on" I said as I walked outside and light a cigarette and I heard someone say "You know those can kill you right?" I turned to see Gwen with Jeremy, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff.

My cigarette fall out of my mouth as I saw Gwen she looked so... "Wow" I said but was knock back into reality by Gwen running at me and giving me a bone crushing hug "Ok it's good… to see you too Gwen… but I can't breathe" she pulled away blushing and giggling "Sorry I was just excited" she said holding onto my arm "You look great Gwen" I said noticing her teal corset like dress that had black lacing trailing the edge of her dress both the top and bottom, the top lacing met in the middle of her chest and formed a bow.

"Whoa dude I hardly recognized you" Geoff said giving me a bro fist I realized I looked a lot different I wore black skinny jeans with a white V-neck T-shirt and a black rosary not just my wardrobe but my face too I had snake bites and beard "Yeah man it's great to see you" DJ said doing the same as Geoff "It's really great to see you guys" I said really happy to see them "Hey Trent dude 3 minutes" Marko said walking up behind me "Ok Marko be right there. Ok guys come on I got a table for you guys" I said holding Gwen's hand as I guided them in following Marko "Ok here it is guys I got to get ready" I said showing them to the table "I'll see you after ok" I whispered in Gwen's ear and gave her a quick kiss "Ok Trent" she said smiling with a small blush on her face.

**NO POV**

A man walked on stage and straight to the mic "Ok let's welcome tonight's performance Black Saints" he said as Trent and his band mates walked on stage Trent walked up to the mic "We are Black Saints this song is by a band that inspired us to become band so I hope you like it."

**(Rise Against: Prayer Of The Refugee)**

**Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.**

**Before we packed our bags**  
**And left all this behind us in the dust,**  
**We had a place that we could call home,**  
**And a life no one could touch.**

**Don't hold me up now,**  
**I can stand my own ground,**  
**I don't need your help now,**  
**You will let me down, down, down!**

**Don't hold me up now,**  
**I can stand my own ground,**  
**I don't need your help now,**  
**You will let me down, down, down!**

**Down!**

**We are the angry and the desperate,**  
**The hungry, and the cold,**  
**We are the ones who kept quiet,**  
**And always did what we were told.**

**But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,**  
**In the safety of your home.**  
**We've been pulling out the nails that hold up**  
**Everything you've known.**

**Don't hold me up now,**  
**I can stand my own ground,**  
**I don't need your help now,**  
**You will let me down, down, down!**

**Don't hold me up now,**  
**I can stand my own ground,**  
**I don't need your help now,**  
**You will let me down, down, down!**

**So open your eyes child,**  
**Let's be on our way.**  
**Broken windows and ashes**  
**Are guiding the way.**

**Keep quiet no longer,**  
**We'll sing through the day,**  
**Of the lives that we've lost,**  
**And the lives we've reclaimed.**

**Go!**

**Don't hold me up now,**  
**I can stand my own ground,**  
**I don't need your help now,**  
**You will let me down, down, down!**

**Don't hold me up now,**  
**I can stand my own ground,**  
**I don't need your help now,**  
**You will let me down, down, down!**

**Don't hold me up...**  
**(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)**  
**Don't hold me up...**  
**(I don't need your help)**  
**No! No! No!**  
**Don't hold me up!**  
**(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)**  
**Don't hold me up!**  
**(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)**  
**Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!**

**NO POV**

As the song ended the crowd erupted in applause "WHOA! MAN YOU ROCKED" Geoff shouted standing on his chair as the other stood up clapping and whistling as the night went on and after about 2 hours, 4 more songs played by Trent's band and about 18 more songs played by 3 other bands.

Trent walked off stage to relax with his band a few minutes later he came out and sat at the table with his friends "Dude that was awesome" Geoff said handing Trent a drink. "Thanks man" Trent said drinking it. "You were really good Trent" Gwen said scooting closer to him "Really?" Trent said putting his arm around her.

The man from before came walking on stage "Ok people this last call we'll be closing 15minutes" he said as everyone awed "Well Marko has everything under control with the equipment so how's about I take you Jeremy home Gwen?" Trent said standing up and stretching "Sure Trent come on Jeremy" "Nah I'll get a ride with Geoff give you two some alone time" he said with a grin which made Gwen blush knowing that's what she wanted "Ok Guys let's go Geoff said as Jeremy, DJ, Courtney, and Bridgette left.

"Well your chariot waits" Trent said bowing to Gwen which made her giggle "Don't be getting all sappy on me Trent" she said messing up his hair as he chuckled. He took her hand and walked outside to the parking lot where his car was it was a 2013 Chevy Camaro "Whoa Trent this is your car?!" Gwen asked taken completely by surprise "Pretty sweet huh? Hop in" he said sitting in the driver's seat.

But as Gwen got in the car she noticed a strange medallion hanging from the rearview mirror it looked like a fancy coin with a weird crest on it that looked like an arrow or a hood and small slot in the center "Trent what's this?" she said touching it "Oh Um that's nothing just a medallion my grandpa gave me before he died" he said lying which she accepted it but it was still peaking her curiosity. 'I know I've seen that symbol before but I put my finger on it'

After a 20 minute car ride home they stopped at her house and he walked her to the front door "So do you want to invite me in?" Trent asked hoping to get lucky "Sorry Trent not yet ok?" Gwen said secretly wanting to but not wanting to move to fast "That's fine I can wait it's your body you just let me know when you feel the time is right ok Gwen" she kissed him goodnight and went inside.

**Trent's POV**

As I left Gwen's house I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. Then my eyes caught the shape of something on a nearby roof but as I looked at it I noticed the white hood and black trim "You sneaky little punk" I said to myself with a smirk as I got in my car and drove away.

**? POV**

"Good job Trent maybe now you'll start acting like your old self again my friend we really need you and you need to be up for the upcoming events" said the white hooded figure across the street as it jumped to the next roof and disappeared down its side into the wood.

**Wow that was exciting I hope you liked it people. Leave a review and maybe some advice on how to make my story better and don't worry there is going to be a little more action later on and it involves Trent's a secret and the medallion but that's all you're getting for now bye**


End file.
